1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure including an interface device for attaching one or more peripherals thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer enclosure generally includes a cage and a first panel attached to the cage. The first panel usually includes connectors or ports, such as USB or 1394, to connect peripherals, such as media players, to the computer.
However, when a peripheral is connected to a port on the first panel by a cable, the cable is exposed or “stick-out” from the front panel and may be prone to accidental collision with walls or other objects due to the computer being repositioned or the objects being repositioned around the computer. Also, the cable may be subjected to inadvertent pulling or dragging and this may produce an unstable connection.
Therefore, providing an interface device for reliably connecting external portable devices, such as the media player, to the first panel of the computer enclosure is desired.